board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Alex Shelley
. (Sexy image created by Steinershocker)]] Alex Shelley (1986-2008) was a regular member of Board 8 from 2005 to 2007. He enjoyed Nine Inch Nails and professional wrestling, as well as other stupid things. His name was often misspelled 'Alex Shelly' and he was occasionally mistaken for a girl. Blah blah. OH GOD. It is now confirmed that Alex took his own life on June 17th, 2008. This information was formerly confused with account suicide but Alex banned himself much earlier in the year. His dead ghost posts on alt.8 and an even more secret board you could say it's like a zone of woooooah!!!! )]] On the Boards Alex Shelley's first account was created in April 2001 as a means to discuss the then upcoming Metal Gear Solid 2. Sober, he somehow thought 'Liquid Seifer' was a cool name to use. This account wound up with the User ID 130861 and lasted until 2003 when he was axed for posting 'penis' hundreds of times on an abandoned board. He was later axed again for going on a long rant about people he thought were shitty, as well as those whom he admired. Accomplishments (and other shit) *Accidentally brushed his hand across a female's breast and she didn't strike him. (July 7, 2003) *Received a Shine Award for the topic Nine hunnet dollah! No used games! Snoy gonNA daaaah! (February 20, 2006) *Received the Kool-Aid Award from IhatethisCPU (March 6, 2006) *Received the SHIN award from SHINE GET 64 (March 6, 2006) *Received the "Has The Name of Some Girl I Knew In Kindergarten Award" from Gr8CyberMonkey (March 6, 2006) *Received modestmouserock's 16th (last) place medal for Soccer (March 6, 2006) *Received the Best of the Worst/Worst of the Best Trophy from The Hardcore Kid (March 6, 2006) *Received the That Guy award from X_Dante_X (March 6, 2006) *Received the Zymurgy award from Elite Hunter (Oliphaunt) (March 6, 2006) *Received the 'First person to make me "haha" on GameFAQs' award from Rikku Almighty (March 11, 2006) *Inducted into The AWESOME Club (March 11, 2006) *Went to the dentist four times in one month (May 2006) *Was stripped of a Shine Award because of a contest that rendered the award totally pointless (June 15, 2006) *Received the 'one piece of stupidspeak I can't translate' award from WVI for the text, "when dose wen a dargon have why dose it hav hair where is a dragon tat haves hare?" (July 11, 2006) *Created the topic everyone laff at fakertyu, which spawned several hundred replies consisting of 'laff' and got him warned. (September 2006) *Received the SmartMuffin Award for Excellence in being SmartMuffin (February 4, 2007) *Received a Shine Award 2 for the post "yeah there weren't a lot of goblins and bottles and annoying puzzles in the woods behind my house sorry" (February 25, 2007) *Ranked #20 on JayLv99's Top 40 Users List (Date unknown) *Won an ALTA from LordJimmy in his Awards (March 19, 2007) *Placed 7th in the Board 8 Top 100 Users list hosted by Ayvuir. (April 11, 2007) External Links All links are related to the user Alex Shelley unless otherwise noted. lol nothing here Category:Users